


A myriad of kisses

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick Ohno uses, so they keep stealing kisses from Ohno.A/N: Don’t expect too much XD
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A myriad of kisses

Nino swore slightly as he lost in his game and frowned as he threw the phone on the other end of the sofa he was sitting on. 

“You will be unhappy if you broke it that way,” Ohno hummed, and Nino shrugged. 

“You’ll get me a new one, right?”

“No way,” Ohno said with a pout. “You can buy your own one.”

“Don’t you love me?” Nino said with a whine and snuggled closer to the other. Ohno rolled his eyes and buried his hand in his hair to play with the strands of his hair.

“I love you very much. But that doesn’t mean I’ll buy you new things because you destroy them on purpose.”

“Meanie,” Nino decided. “When do we have to go out?”

“Another ten minutes or so. Why?”

Nino shrugged and closed his eyes as he snuggled up closer to the other. Ohno chuckled and then started to caress his back in long strokes as the other relaxed against him. 

They only moved away when the others entered, telling them that they should get ready. Nino looked at Ohno as he reapplied his chap stick as every time before any recordings. He grinned and then stepped closer to Ohno again, as the other put the stick away again. He moved forward and pressed his lips against Ohno’s soft ones. 

“Oi, stop it,” Jun grumbled as Nino licked his lips happily at the taste of peaches that lingered there. He smacked his lips, dancing away from the grabby fingers of his lover who grumbled slightly as he moved his lips to get the rest of the cream all over his lips. 

“Let’s go,” Nino cheered, taking Ohno’s hand in his own to drag him along as they went for the first Himitsu recording of the day, suddenly very high spirits. 

— 

“Can’t you stay?” Nino asked with a pout as he stared at the other man. 

Ohno sighed and checked if he had his wallet and phone as he stared at Nino who was rolling on the bed, staring up at him with pleading eyes. 

“I would, if I could, Nino. So please don’t pout?”

“I will miss you. It’s unfair that you were chosen,” Nino said with a sigh. 

“Oh, I thought you were proud of me?”

“I am,” Nino grumbled as he sat up in the end and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You deserve it and much more, but still. Why can’t I go with you?”

“Because you have other work to do,” Ohno answered patiently, taking the small suitcase he had packed the night before. “And it makes more sense for Jun-kun to go with me. We want to watch musicals,” Ohno explained. 

“You will just have an enjoyable time there, huh? Forget all about work.”

“Nah, I’ll count the minutes until I will see you again.”

“Make it hours, or you will hurt your brain,” Nino teased softly. “Write to me?”

“Twice a day minimum,” Ohno promised and cupped his cheek. He caressed the warm skin with his thumb and smiled. “You’ll be fine. You have work and won’t even realise I’m gone.”

Nino snorted. It was not the first time the other was away, but it was always hard. 

Ohno kissed his forehead and then stood finally to leave the bedroom. Nino listened to him wear his coat and the jingle of his keys before he jumped off the bed and walked into the hallway. He grinned at Ohno who was looking up in surprise and took the last few steps to kiss the other. He sighed into the mouth of the other and stepped back. 

He smiled and smacked his lips at the taste of cherries. “Take care, Oh-chan. See you soon.”

—

Nino frowned as he moved back from Ohno’s lips. He licked his own and shuddered slightly. 

“What is that?”

“What is what?” Ohno asked in confusion and stared at Nino, wanting to kiss him again, but Nino moved back and held his hand on top of Ohno’s lips to stop him. 

Ohno pouted a bit but held Nino around the hips so that he wouldn’t fall when the other wobbled on top of him. 

“You started kissing me. And now I’m not allowed?”

“No,” Nino pouted. “Which kind of chap stick did you use?”

“This one. I got it from Jun, and he said it’s good,” Ohno said in confusion and held out the said chap stick. 

Nino frowned down at it and read the label. “It’s awful.”

“I like it. It’s prickly.”

“It numbed my lips,” Nino said with a frown. “I don’t want you to use it anymore.”

“I can use it when we don’t see each other?”

“No,” Nino said with a pout. “I don’t want it. I want to be able to kiss you whenever.”

Ohno rolled his eyes but nodded, as Nino pocketed it to throw it out later on. 

Nino pulled up his sleeve to clean away the residue of the chap stick from Ohno’s lips and then from his own before he turned halfway to search in his bag for another kind of chap stick. He grinned as he presented Ohno with a vanilla one and started to put it on, before kissing Ohno with a small sigh. 

“Much better.”

“You are sometimes so strange,” Ohno teased slightly. Nino grinned and kissed him again. 

“That’s why we fit so well.”

— 

Nino giggled against Ohno’s lips as he pecked his lips a few times. He licked his lips softly and then pressed them together. 

“I love that your lips are always so soft.”

“You’ll whine if I get them chapped,” Ohno said with a frown and kissed him again. 

Nino chuckled and nodded as an answer, humming into Ohno’s mouth. “Because I would fear to hurt you if your lips are chapped or bruised. Kissing is awful then, right?”

“A bit,” Ohno agreed, looking at Nino who was still so close to him. Nino rubbed his nose against Ohno’s cheek, kissing him again, smiling at the wonderful taste. 

He stiffened slightly as there was pounding against the door, and he grumbled as he hid his face against Ohno’s neck, nuzzling the soft skin, and enjoying the scent that was just Ohno. This place didn’t smell like the awful body spray the stylists had sprayed over them. 

“They are looking for you,” Sho called through the door, and Nino grimaced. 

“We are not here.”

“Liar, are you even clothed?”

“Of course,” Nino said with a pout. “It’s not as if we are stupid.”

“Well you hide in a wardrobe,” Sho said with a sigh. 

“Because Jun gets angry if I kiss Oh-chan.”

“I don’t think him finding you here will make it better.”

“Well, you just don’t have to tell him. He is moping. He won’t look for us.”

“He wants actually to finish on time today, so come out.”

Nino grumbled, but Ohno was giggling against him and pushing at his side, until he could open the door, both of them almost falling out of the cupboard. 

“Why are you hiding there?”

“Because I wanted to kiss Oh-chan, and not do it in front of J,” Nino said with an eye roll. 

“You actually have a heart,” Sho cooed. 

Nino opened to argue, but Ohno held his mouth close, as he glared at Sho, who lifted his hands with a chuckle. 

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Kazu doesn’t hurt people,” Ohno said tense and Sho nodded. 

“Right, but he likes to hide it well.”

“Yup,” Ohno said with a grin and Nino glared at him. “We are coming, why don’t you go ahead?”

Sho nodded and vanished not long after. Ohno giggled and reapplied his chap stick. “Come on, smile for the camera.”

Nino grinned as he kissed him again, happily jumping to his feet to follow Ohno. 

—

Nino sneaked across the room and tapped at Ohno’s shoulder as he arrived in front of his bedroll. 

Ohno blinked a bit as he looked at Nino. A small smile broke out on his face as he lifted the bedding to allow Nino to slip inside. 

“You need to be up before the sun goes up,” Ohno whispered into his ear.

“I know,” Nino nodded with a sigh and snuggled close. “You were unfair.”

“How so?”

“I wanted to kiss you so often today, and there have always been cameras.”

“Sorry,” Ohno whispered, a slight chuckle in his voice that brought a pout onto Nino’s face. Ohno caressed his cheek and then kissed him. 

Nino sighed against the mouth of the other, closing his eyes at the kiss and licking his lips as Ohno let go with a happy smile on his face. 

“You can do it, alright?”

“Alright,” Nino agreed and sighed. “But I can stay here for tonight?”

“Yes.”

“And I get to hide your chap sticks?”

Ohno chuckled and then nodded in agreement. “If you think that helps.”

“Yup, I can choose which ones you get to use,” Nino grinned. 

“Brat. Sleep now.”

“Good night Oh-chan.”

“Good night, Kazu.”

Nino smiled as he put his head against his shoulder, kissing the skin peeking out from the collar and closed his eyes with a sigh. Life was good, he decided.


End file.
